Electrical outlets and plugs have been a staple of modern life for many years. Virtually all consumer and business appliances, such as computers, televisions, refrigerators, washers, dryers, and so forth, get their power through electrical outlets. Most modern plugs and outlets employ a three prong design with one prong for live power, one prong for neutral, and one prong for grounding. Similar plugs and outlets have only two prongs omitting the grounding prong. Electrical outlets and prongs are employed to carry many different levels of power, such as 110 volts, 220 volts, and 480 volts.